Various network-based search applications allow a user to enter search terms and receive a list of search results. The systems use numerous different types of ranking algorithms to ensure that the search results are relevant to the user's query. For example, some systems may provide a user with search results based on the relevance of the results, the reliability and safety of the results, location of the user and the results, etc.
In another example, other systems may provide a list of businesses or other entities based on the location of the user or some location context provided in the search terms. For example, the user may search for a business name and a city and receive a list of search results based on their location (proximity to the provided city) and relevance to the business name. If the list of search results includes, for example, a business listing, the server may also provide the user with a link to a web site designated as the business's “place page”. A place page may contain various types of information, such as contact information, hours, user reviews, etc. related to the business.
In addition to maintaining an “official” web site, recently, some businesses (and other entities) have made efforts to draw and maintain customers by utilizing various social network web sites. Businesses now operate accounts or “social profile pages” on social networking web sites such as Twitter, YouTube, Facebook, LinkedIn, FourSquare, MySpace, and Google's Buzz, among others. These social networking web sites allow businesses to “post” and share information immediately with customers who have previously indicated an interest in the business, for example, by signing up to follow the business' social profile page. At least some businesses provide time-sensitive content such as coupons or notices of sales by posting the information on the business's social profile page.